goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Nimmo Credits
Credits taken from "Boston Legal: Finding Nimmo", season 2, episode 3, 20th episode overall. Intro Ending Executive Producers David E. Kelley Bill D'Elia Scott Kaufer Associate Producer Anne M. Uemera Music by Danny Lux Co-Starring Fishing Guide - Clifton Murray George Knott - David A. Kimball Clerk - Takayo Fischer Fisherman - Fraser Murray Unit Production Managers Janet Knutsen Mary Eilts First Assistant Director Carol L. Vitkay Second Assistant Director Leo Bauer Casting by Ken Miller, C.S.A. & Nikki Valko, C.S.A. Casting Associate Gina Palumbo Set Decorator - Jackie Carr Set Designer - Marco Miehe Leadman - Donald Kaeding Construction Coord. - Robbie Dean Property Master - Douglas M. Keenan Production Sound Mixer - Clark King Production Accountant - Kim Peterson Location Manager - Gary Stanek Women's Costume Supervisor - Loree Parral Men's Costume Supervisor - Shelly Levine "A" Camera Operators - Michael R. Lohmann Chad Persons "B" Camera Operator - Mark Davison Gaffer - Myron Hyman Key Grip - Lloyd Barcroft Transportation Coord. - Wayne E. Morris Production Coordinator - Amy Shaffer Asst. Prod. Coord. - Sonay Washington Key Make-up Artist - Jori Jenae Murray Key Hair Stylist - Kelly Kline 2nd Second Asst. Directors - Alicia Lewis Jodie Thomas Long Set Production Assistant - Becky Chin Transportation Captain - Stanley Webber Post Prod. Coordinator - Dan Menchaca Supervising Sound Editor - David Rawlinson, MPSE Re-Recording Mixers - Peter Kelsey Craig Hunter Script Supervisor - Kathy Barrett Post Prod. Assistant - John David Buxton Assistant Editor - Randy Harrison Script Coordinator - Chris Fife Assts. to David E. Kelley - Todd Pfeffer Corinne Brinkerhoff Asst. to Bill D'Elia - Jennifer Aragao Asst. to Scott Kaufer - Jessica Ball Asst. to Mike Listo - Jessica Ramos Writers' Assistant - Gregg Millman Art Dept. Coordinator - Isabelle Trichard Bell Production Executive - Rick Silverman Production Attorney - Veronica M. Wilson Production Associates - Jen Menchaca Tracey Robinson Production Assistants - Matthew Pontell Aaron Nadler Writers' Production Asst. - John Greenwood Filmed at Raleigh Studios - Manhattan Beach Manhattan Beach, California Telecine and Electronic Assembly by Technicolor Creative Services Post Production Sound Editorial by R/H Factor, Inc. Musical Editorial by MICDI Productions, Inc. Production Assistance Provided by Nimmo Bay Heli-Fishing Resort Filmed with Panavision Cameras and Lenses Law Books and Westlaw® Provided by West, A Thomson Business Presented in Dolby Surround™ where available Copyright © 2005 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Production # 1F21 (1AJQ21) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Color by CFI Labs AMPTP-II.png IATSE_VIII.png The events and characters depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons living, or dead, or to actual events, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Boston Legal Credits Category:Season 2 Credits Category:Episode Credits Category:Credits Category:Boston Legal Credits (Season 2)